heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice (Once Upon a Time)/Relationships
Alice's relationships from ''Once Upon a Time. Love Interests Robin Hood Robin is Alice's true love and fiance. The two of them first met when Robin thought Alice was a spy, but Robin immediately was intrigued to meet her. Their relationship started off as rocky, but the two women fell in love with each other. They were separated from the curse, but Alice proclaimed to her love that they will always know each other In Hyperion Heights, Robin as Margot saved Tilly's life, and even though they were under the curse, Alice's and Robin's love resurfaced in their cursed selves, where they had a first date but ended in disaster after Tilly left. Robin and Tilly later made up. When the curse was broken, both Robin and Alice immediately embraced each other and kissed each other. They both later left together to save everyone who were trapped in the WIsh Realm. Later, Robin proposes to Alice, on her father's blessing. Alice accepts her marriage proposal. Family Ella Mills Alice first met Ella in the woods of the Enchanted Forest. After Alice learns that Ella is Cecelia's Ella, she allows her to have the locket. They later become allies and save Henry from Drizella. After realizing her father and their friends were in trouble, Alice (along with Robin) decided to help them by going to Storybrooke. Alice and Ella become cousins in law due to being the wives of Henry and Robin, who are cousins. Gothel Before "Flower Child," Alice presumably has no idea that Gothel is her mother. However, she does know that her mother abandoned Alice and her father shortly after she was born. Under the curse, Gothel tries to get Tilly to join the Coven of the Eight willingly but is forced to threaten the life of her father. After the curse is broken, Alice is able to defeat her mother, but Alice is shown to pity her mother, and even had hyacinths grown at her mother's roots. Henry Mills Alice first met Henry at the prince's ball, where she drugged him and tells Henry that he should go home when he has the chance to stop something bad from happening (if he meddles with other people's stories, especially Cinderella's) Later, they become allies after Alice helps Cinderella save Henry from Drizella after learning that the witch tricked her into believing their was a cure to Alice's father's curse. After realizing her father and their friends were in trouble, Alice (along with Robin) decided to help them by going to Storybrooke and going to help them.' ''' Alice and Henry are practically cousins-in-law, after Alice marries Henry's cousin, Robin. Regina Though they don't interact much, Regina was still cordial and motherly to Alice, claiming that she was happy to hear that her father was being discharged from the hospital. After realizing her father and their friends were in trouble, Alice (along with Robin) decided to help them by going to Storybrooke and going to help them. After Alice marries Regina's niece, Robin, they will both be aunt and niece in law afterwards. Wish Realm Hook Alice was very close with her birth father, Wish Realm Hook (or as he is now known as Hook). She affectionately calls him "Papa" and wishes to break their curse so the two of them could be together. Alice was afraid she hurt him after they attempted to embrace with one another in "Pretty in Blue." She later gives her Knight piece to Ella and Henry, telling them to pass on a message to her father: she will find a way to break their curse so the could be together again. In Hyperion Heights, the duo are given a second chance, but are unaware of their relation as Father and daughter. They were unable to reunite during the curse, even having to talk via cell phones. Both are desparte to be reunited with each other. Robin Hood (original) Alice never met her fiance's father. After Alice marries Robin's daughter, Robin Hood I will become Alice's father-in-law. Zelena Though Zelena and Alice hardly talk to each other on-screen, Zelena is aware of Alice's and Robin's relationship and supports her daughter's relationship with Alice. Zelena will later become Alice's mother-in-law after her marriage to Robin. Allies Cecelia Alice befriended a young woman named Cecelia, who also had a curse of the Poisoned heart, something both Alice and Cecelia could relate to, as they couldn't be near the husband and the daughter and father they left behind. Alice found herself to fondly remember Cecelia and believed the young woman fought valiantly until her last breath against the Jabberwocky. Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin Alice first met Mr. Gold when he came through a portal. They became eventual allies, and Rumple sent Alice to discourage Henry with all the meddling in other people's stories and to "go home." ☀In the past, he tested Alice in being his guardian, which she was, but he decided at the last moment. Rumple decided to let her live her life and be happy with her life as Robin. As Weaver, he apparently did not care for her, but Tilly had to make him remember who he was. After realizing her father and their friends were in trouble, Alice (along with Robin) decided to help them by going to Storybrooke and going to help them. Later, Rumple saves her father's life, something Alice was grateful for, as he not only saved her father but found his own happy ending. Category:Relationships Category:Alice (Once Upon a Time)'s relationships